The Heckling Hare
The Heckling Hare is a Merrie Melodies cartoon, released on July 12, 1941 and featuring Bugs Bunny and a dopey dog named Willoughby. The cartoon was directed by Tex Avery, written by Michael Maltese, animated by soon-to-be director Bob McKimson, and with musical direction by Carl Stalling. In style that was becoming typical of the Bugs character, he easily outwitted and tormented his antagonist through the short, his only concern being what to do next to the dog. This is the second-to-last Bugs Bunny cartoon directed by Tex Avery to be released. The last, All This and Rabbit Stew, was produced before this film. Additionally, it was the fifth cartoon for Bugs and the 55th cartoon Avery directed at Warner Bros. The Merrie Melodies opening sequence also featured the first usage of the Warner Bros. shield logo zooming in with a carrot-munching Bugs Bunny lying on top of it (as such, the shield appears smaller than normal). For the first time, the "Warner Bros." and "Present" graphics are already on the screen when the title card is shown before the shield zooms in. Here, after the zoom-in and a couple of bites of his carrot, Bugs pulls down the Merrie Melodies title screen like it is a shade. Synopsis Instead of Elmer Fudd, Bugs is hunted by a dog named Willoughby, but the dog falls for every trap Bugs sets for him until they both fall off a cliff at the end (reported to contain the longest fall in the history of film). Availability This cartoon appears in the DVD Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, unrestored, as part of the 1990 TV special What's Up Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny The restored version had previously been released as part of Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2. Original ending This is the cartoon that led to Avery leaving Warner Bros. and moving to MGM. The final gag of this cartoon originally had Bugs and Willoughby falling off three cliffs, with Bugs telling the audience after the second tumble, "Hold on to your hats, folks. Here we go again!" during the third trip down. Schlessinger intervened for reasons that are not known with certainty. The most popular story is that the "Hold on to your hats" line referred to a risqué joke that was then in circulation Rationale of the Dirty Joke; another story is that Schlesinger feared that Tex Avery had killed off Bugs Bunny by ending the cartoon with Bugs and Willoughby falling off the second cliff without a clear indication of whether or not the two survived. The film was edited so that the characters only fall off a cliff once. After Bugs and Willoughby fall through the sky in a lengthy sequence, they "put on the brakes" and make a soft, feet-first landing on the ground. Bugs says to the audience, "N'yah, fooled you, didn't we?!" The dog follows with, "Yeah!" just as the cartoon fades out. Willoughby's line and the fade out to the end card are usually cut in TV versions (mostly those shown on the Ted Turner-owned cable networks TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang) to cover up the fact that the cartoon had been edited in such an abrupt manner prior to release in theaters. Avery was angry, and walked out of the studio. He was promptly suspended, but during his suspension, he was hired by MGM., Tex Avery: King of Cartoons, New York: De Capo Press, 1975.] Curiously, a similar line had been allowed in Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938, coincidentally also directed by Avery). Just before launching into his own take on The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down, Daffy Duck tells the audience, "Hold your seats, folks, here we go again!" Category:1940s Category:Warner Bros Category:Bugs Bunny